Fallen Angel
by Amanda Sinclair
Summary: Four years ago Uchiha Sasuke was admitted into a mental institution, he was allowed to bring along his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, the only one he could truly talk to. Suddenly he's thrown into a world, he feels he has no business in.


Author's Note: This is my first Naruto fanfic, so if something seems off please tell me. I'm not going to use suffixes, unfortunately I get too confused. Please, no flames. Read and review. Enjoy!

Summary: Four years ago Uchiha Sasuke was admitted into a mental institution, he was allowed to bring along his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, the only one he could truly talk to. Four years ago she began coming and acted as though there was nothing wrong. Thanks to her, suddenly Sasuke is thrown back into a world he feels he has no business being in.

* * *

**Prologue**

The young girl stopped at the door. Four years she'd been coming like clockwork every afternoon, hoping things would change. Unfortunately it hadn't happened and it was starting to get to her. This should have been different; really there was no reason for him to even be where he was. She had heard him talk quite openly to his roommate but the minute a doctor or she walked in the room, he clammed up like a rock.

She pulled her shoulder length auburn hair back into a ponytail. The day before had ended in a bit of a wrestling match with the blonde tugging on her hair. She smirked at the memory because he hadn't thought she'd seen the look of interest on his face. With a steadying breath she opened the door.

Obsidian eyes flew to her face giving a quick glare before returning to the book before him. She wasn't even a psychologist; it was the head of the hospital's wishes that she visit. After all some of what he went through she'd went through and if anyone could relate it would be her.

"Good afternoon Naruto," She said, ignoring the warning glares she was receiving from the raven-haired boy.

"Hi Jamie," He said happily, giving her a quick look before turning back to his paused video game. "Sasuke you gonna say hi?"

Jamie Kincaide shot a bemused look at the blonde. With a wave of her hand she pushed the greeting aside, knowing full well she wasn't going to get one. "How was the session today Sasuke?"

He grunted. God the girl was annoying, almost annoying as the pink-haired girl from school. What was her name, he asked himself. For the life of him he couldn't think of it.

Naruto shut off his game at the sound and turned to the stubborn boy. "You could be a little nicer Sasuke. After all she's only trying to be friendly."

"It's fine. I heard they're serving ramen in the cafeteria Naruto. Wanna go pick up one for you and Sasuke?" She asked, slipping the money she'd been given out of her pocket and holding it out to him.

Naruto grinned at the hint and looked over at his best friend. The warning look he was sending him was more than enough to drive him forward, taking the money and leaving the room.

Jamie pulled the chair out from the desk and turned it to face him before dropping down on it. Her arms draped over the back it comfortably. She studied the seventeen year old boy, he was pretty enough. Of course she'd never admit that one out loud because then she'd never hear the end of it from the nurses and a few of the doctors.

"Go away," He said crossly, his eyes never leaving the book. He had to study since his home-schooling tests were coming up.

"When hell freezes over. So what did you talk about in your session?" She asked indifferently, her hands reaching over to gently pull the book away. Maybe, just maybe this once he'd give her a direct answer instead of a glare and telling her to leave him the fuck alone.

His grip on the book tightened. If she took it, she took the only shield he had against her. As long as he had it, he didn't have to focus on her or the questions she or anyone else asked. He didn't have to remember what had happened to him and wonder where exactly the old him disappeared to. "Go the hell away."

Carefully she began prying his fingers off the book. Damn the boy had a death grip on it as though it was his last lifeline in the world. Without thinking she ran her fingers softly over his wrist feeling the scars that had been a turning stone into his current home.

He jerked his hand away from hers, dropping the book in the process. It hit with a thud and for a minute his body jerked. He could feel the long cold fingers that trailed over his stomach and lower. Her voice was soft when she asked again, "Did you tell them what happened?"

She sighed when she saw his dark gaze start flickering back between her face and the door. He was waiting for his mediator to return, needing the comfort of having a friendlier, familiar face. He felt what little blood that pooled in his face drain as his mind went back to the small dark room that smelled of sweat and sex.

"Shit," She cursed when she saw the faraway look in his eyes. She'd pushed him too far; she shoved herself off the chair and knelt by his feet, laying a hand on his knee. "Sasuke, look at me."

"Sakura," he said suddenly, "her name is Sakura."

The door to the room opened and Naruto bounced in, two bowls of ramen in hand. "Sorry that took me so long. There was a long line."

He had no sooner put the bowls on the side table when Sasuke grabbed a hold of his hand, needing the contact of warm skin on his clammy. The girl was nothing but bad news and terrified him.

"What happened?"

"Did something stupid," She scoffed, pulling herself to her feet. "I'll be back tomorrow. When he comes back, tell him I'm sorry."

The blonde nodded, his thumb absently drawing circles on the back of the pale hand.

She was almost out the door when she asked, "Whose Sakura?"

Naruto's gaze snapped to her, "What?"

"Sakura? He said her name was Sakura."

Naruto looked concerned for a minute before saying, "She was one of our best friends back in school. He hasn't mentioned her in forever. She kinda had a huge crush on him. He wasn't interested."

Jamie nodded in understanding before hurrying out the room, the door shutting behind her. He remembered something; he'd allowed his mind to remember. By the time she'd reached corner she was racing; an idea forming in her mind.

A few minutes later she came to a screeching halt in front of the head's office. She knocked and waited for the growl of "come in". The words were no sooner said then she flung the door open and walked inside. "Anko you aren't going to believe this, but Uchiha remembered something. He remembered a girl from school."

The doctor's head snapped up, "He talked about her?"

"Ehh. No, he just remembered her name but I have an idea. Is there anyway you can get Uchiha's and Naruto's guardians here for a meeting say by tomorrow?"

"What are you planning?" Anko asked looking up at the flushed girl.

"To break Uchiha out of the cocoon he's living in. Now you going to listen or not?" Jamie demanded her foot tapping on the floor.

Anko put her pen down and snapped, "I'm listening."

* * *

Jamie paced back and forth the next afternoon. Happily Anko had agreed with her idea so at least she had scientific support backing up this harebrained scheme. With any luck at all it would work and Uchiha could be whatever way he was before. Anko had already told her to stop pacing and sit down, but that couldn't be done. Too many thoughts ran through her cluttered mind.

The secretary paged in, "Uchiha and Umino here Doctor."

"Send them in," Anko paged back and motioned to a chair for Jamie to sit in.

The door opened and in walked an older almost identical version of Sasuke and a young man with a scar across the bridge of his nose, his hair pulled back into a short ponytail. Neither looked happy at the prospect of a meeting with the head of the hospital where their charges were staying.

"Please have a seat," Anko said standing and shaking both men's hands. "This is Jamie Kincaide. She's the one in charge of this meeting."

Two pairs of eyes focused on her and on a stuttering breath she began, "First off, I thank-you for taking the time out of your busy days to come and see me. For the last four years I've been making daily routine visits to Sasuke and Naruto at the request of Anko. After my visit yesterday I have a proposition to get Sasuke back."

Uchiha Itachi raised an eyebrow at the young girl. His words dripped with sarcasm when he asked, "Are you even a doctor?"

Her pale face flushed at the question and she murmured, "No."

"Itachi, just listen to her," Umino Iruka suggested, "please go on."

"For this to work I need permission from you two. I want Sasuke and Naruto withdrawn from the hospital and reinstated at school, the same school they attended before all of this happened."

"You mean bring them back home?" Iruka asked.

"No, more of a controlled freedom." She took a deep breath before plunging on, "Anko has already said it would be good for Sasuke. It's obvious him being here isn't helping but maybe if he were placed back into a familiar environment then things might turn around. I'll go with them and rent an apartment, close to school, attend school with them, take care."

"What of his medications?" Itachi asked.

"I'll administer them. Also, Sasuke is becoming a tad reliant on Naruto always being there. If we're to send them back to school, we'll arrange it so Sasuke only has a certain number of classes with Naruto."

"He'll flip."

"Perhaps at first but eventually he'll calm down. Please I need an answer today so we can get the ball rolling before the end of break." She said, her dark eyes pleading.

"And you think this is a good idea Anko?" Itachi asked again.

"I do. She's absolutely right in the idea that he's not getting what he needs here." Anko replied.

"Well if Sasuke goes, then so does Naruto," Iruka said with a smile. The girl was clever.

Realizing he was outnumbered Itachi nodded his head in consent. This was going to be a difficult year for his brother, but if it helped with whatever had happened, then so be it.

Jamie smiled, "Good. Can I have you fill out these forms?"

Itachi took them with a smirk, "You knew we'd say yes?"

"I'm forever the optimist."

Anko snorted and went about filling out her charge's information.


End file.
